


Horsefuckers. Inc

by Maggots_In_Bloom



Category: Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson (Album), Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album), The Golden Age Of Grotesque - Marilyn Manson (Album)
Genre: Gross, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mild Gore, NSFW Art, Other, Shock, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggots_In_Bloom/pseuds/Maggots_In_Bloom
Summary: One Zim, one horse, a fuck ton of dick.
Relationships: Ginger Fish/Zim Zum, Marilyn Manson/Madonna Wayne Gacy/Zim Zum, Marilyn Manson/Twiggy Ramirez/Zim Zum, Marilyn Manson/Zim Zum, Zim Zum/Animal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Horsefuckers. Inc

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT CONDONE BEASTIALITY!!! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND IS MEANT TO BE TAKEN AS SUCH!!!

"This is sick.." Zim said to himself as he snuck into the horse stable. For months he'd planned this. It was his biggest fantasy ever since he saw that video of another man trying it. Penetration was something he'd always been into, male or female didn't matter to him he just liked it in the ass. But by a horse… he'd wondered how it would feel for months. And trying to recreate the feeling himself just wasn't doing it. He needed the real deal, even if it killed him. 

Zim walked around the moonlit stable looking for the right one. Then he saw him. A tall black horse and it looked like he already had an erection. Zim grinned and climbed over the metal bar that kept the animal in. Zim pet the horse, its black fur glistened in the pale moonlight. Zim reached into his back pocket and dug a jar of vaseline out of his pocket. He sat it to the side and got on his knees under the stallion, its member throbbed in his face almost as if it was aroused by him. Zim inhaled and put its cock in his mouth. It was huge already more than he'd ever fantasised about his eyes watered as he moved it in and out of his mouth barely even getting his lips past the tip. The horse let out a breath as if it was encouraging his disgusting behavior. The black haired man continued to move the tip in and out of his mouth, because it was all he could get in. The thought of this animal's dick in his tight ass made Zim's dick harder than it ever had been, precum dripped out of his cock as he stroked it letting out choked and muffled moans with every stroke. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed it filling him. Zim spit out the horse's cock his spit and the horse's clear precum dripped down his chin while the animal's dark brown dick caressed his chin. Zim crawled over to the jar of vaseline he'd brought with him then looked back at the 18 inch wet member. "I hope this is enough..." he muttered to nobody. He got back under the horse and dug his fingers into the slimy jelly and took out a fist full, getting it on both his hands, he jerked the horse off twice to insure its big member was slick enough for inserting. Zim then undid his pants and took the small remaining amount from the jar. Slipping his boxers down he put the jelly on the rim of his hole, it's cold feeling only aroused him further as his dick twitched again. He got up, pulled the horse closer to the wall then returned back under positioning himself. Then he inhaled sharply and inserted it as quickly as he could. Pain shot through his body as the tip went in stretching and ripping him. He yelped before the horse took initiative and got his hooves up on the wall and began to thrust it deeper into Zim. The pleasure and pain took him by shock as the horse dug itself deeper and deeper into him, filling him in ways no man could've. The animal's primal nature had kicked in as it sped up going faster and faster pounding Zims intestines. The dark haired man let out cries and moans as his face dug into the hay of the stable it cut and dug into his skin making him chafe and bleed some. He rolled his eyes back into their sockets and his mouth gaped open gasping for air while moans loudly fell out. The horse let out grunts and huffs letting Zim know it was almost time. Zim didn't notice, nothing mattered in that moment he was engulfed in pure pleasure. He could barely move, barely even think he just laid there and moaned. With a final few thrusts the stallion came. Its hot seman was deep in Zim, he could feel it in his stomach and when the horse pulled out it spewed out mixed with the man's blood. He laid there in cold sweats fading in and out of consciousness. He smiled faintly laying there. He knew the risks and he still did it. "What a way to go out he thought" as his mind slipped into nothingness.


End file.
